


everyone lives

by aseriesofessays



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Everyone lives, M/M, the barricade succeeds, the barricade succs, there's a happy ending, they live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseriesofessays/pseuds/aseriesofessays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone lives

**Author's Note:**

> i havent slept in. so long

"Do u permit it," says Grantaire.

"Yep," says Enjolras. Their hands touch. The soldiers dab at their eyes, overwhelmed. They dab

"Let them go," orders Javert. He is alive.

Eponine appears, holding both Marius and Cosette's hand. "I never got shot and I'm happy," she says because she deserves this 

Les Amis appear. They are alive. Of course they are. 

"The barricade succeeded," says Enjolras. "Obviously." He's still holding Grantaire's hand. THey are alive. They are all alive they all live happ ily every after

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to discuss the plot u can find me at lesgrandetears.tumblr.com. i thought paragraph all of them was the best


End file.
